


used to forever

by tigermochaeyu



Series: my heart is too big for just one of you [9]
Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Polyamory, Prom, i love girlfriends
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-09
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2019-05-04 08:11:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14588748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tigermochaeyu/pseuds/tigermochaeyu
Summary: saidachaeng take on prom





	used to forever

**Author's Note:**

> for my 600 followers poll! sorry it's late school had murdered me but we're good now!
> 
> also i didn't proofread so i'm sorry for any mistakes i am just tired
> 
> follow me on twitter @ tigermochaeyu!

Chaeyoung wants to know how people can handle prom.

Not because of the dresses, the dance, all of the photos, none of that stuff. No, she wants to know how people can handle looking at their date without wanting to pass out from how beautiful they look.

She stands there at the bottom of the stairs, in her puffy yellow dress that Momo said would look amazing on her (Momo’s never wrong when it comes to Chaeyoung’s looks, so she trusts her), awkwardly stepping from side to side to keep her feet from hurting while she waits impatiently. 

Dahyun’s parents smile at her awkwardness, telling her she looks beautiful with her hair all pulled up and her makeup done to perfection (Nayeon’s doing. She basically had the two girlfriends put her together because she would have shown up in sweats if they didn’t). They take a few pictures of her while she waits, and she thanks them because her mom will appreciate that a lot more than she will.

She hears a heel hit the top of the steps, hear head turning to look and-

Holy _shit._

Dahyun has the top of her hair pulled back like a crown on her head, a beautiful red dress falling down to her knees as she smiles down at Chaeyoung. The shorter girl can vaguely hear the camera snapping, but she couldn’t care less as she sees her girlfriend come down the stairs and stand in front of her. Her mouth is gaped open, and Dahyun giggles happily as she presses her jaw shut.

“You look.. _amazing_ , Chaeyoungie,” Dahyun gives her a once-over, her eyes glazed with awe. Chaeyoung can’t stop the blush that burns her cheeks, doesn’t want to stop it because she wants Dahyun to know how much she’s affected by her.

“You don’t look so bad yourself,” Chaeyoung teases, Dahyun rolling her eyes playfully as Chaeyoung tugs her towards her so they can exchange a chaste kiss. Chaeyoung hears the camera snap again but can’t bring herself to care, smiles into the kiss when she feels Dahyun smile too.

“Come on, we got one more to get and your parents want photos,” Chaeyoung mutters against her lips, pulling back and wrapping an arm around Dahyun’s waist to tug her closer. They smile for the camera, do ridiculous poses and get their classic dab into the mix, before hugging Dahyun’s parents and running outside to Chaeyoung’s pickup truck.

It’s not exactly beat up, just a bit old. Chaeyoung’s dad had gotten it for her as a sixteenth birthday present, and honestly she couldn’t even care that it was old because at least she had a mode of transportation. She and Dahyun slide into the bench seat and start the engine, holding hands across the seat as they drive to their next destination. 

They both knock on the door, smiling when Sana’s father answers the door and pulls them into a big hug. He tells them how gorgeous they look, calling for Sana’s mother who coos just as obnoxiously at them. They’re both red in the cheeks by the end of it but they do the same thing; posing dramatically for the camera until Sana finally arrives at the top of the staircase.

This is why Chaeyoung doesn’t get how people can handle prom. While most people have to survive seeing how good their date looks, she has to survive it twice with two different yet absolutely stunning women.

Dahyun and Chaeyoung are probably both drooling by the time she gets down, her long hair curled to perfection and her baby pink dress accentuating her every curve and feature. She smiles widely at their reactions, pulling Dahyun into a kiss before kissing Chaeyoung as well.

“Come on, lovebirds! You have a dance to get to!” Mr. Minatozaki shouts playfully, having them all pose together for the camera a few times (Sana gets in on their signature dab) before shooing them to the dance. Sana nearly forgets her ticket, but they all pile into the bench seat of Chaeyoung’s truck eventually, with Sana squished in the middle.

The dance, a Romeo and Juliet theme that half of the student body will not follow, is held in a large banquet hall. Large chandeliers glittering in the low light and tables everywhere, the three girlfriends spotting Jeongyeon and Tzuyu at a table waving them over. They smile widely, happy to see their graduated friend return for her girlfriend’s prom, and nearly run across the room to get to their table.

The five of them are soon joined by Mina, smiling with Jihyo on her arm, both looking like absolute royalty in their purple and blue dresses. The seven of them comment how weird it feels without Nayeon and Momo but manage to have a wild time despite the fact, dancing until their feet hurt and singing until their throats run dry.

It isn’t until Chaeyoung’s taking her fifth break that Sana wraps her arms around her shoulders, head resting against her own as she whines, “Chaengie I’m hungry~.”

“You wanna grab Dahyun and ditch early?” Chaeyoung asks as she turns around in Sana’s arms, hands running up and down Sana’s sides comfortingly. The Japanese girl nods with a bright smile, leaning in to press her lips to Chaeyoung’s lovingly before pulling the shorter girl through the crowd for Dahyun, who is spinning in circles with Jihyo and Mina.

Dahyun agrees with them immediately at the prospect of food, the three of them saying goodbye to their friends before hopping into Chaeyoung’s pickup truck and driving downtown. Sana and Dahyun both shout at the sight go Burger King, and Chaeyoung merely smiles lovingly as she pulls in and gives the drive thru attendant their usual order.

Armed with three bags of fast food, Chaeyoung drives them out to their usual spot near the park, where the trees are scarce and where most people in their little town tend to overlook. They crawl off the truck bench and into Chaeyoung’s truck bed, where she’s prepared some blankets and pillows, knowing this exact situation would happen, and the three of them get situated with their food and munch away.

Chaeyoung momentarily gets distracted by watching her girlfriends look at the stars, pointing out various constellations they can see, and wonders when they became the brightest stars in her life. Wordlessly she grabs for Sana’s hand, then using their joined hands to grab Dahyun’s.

They look at her with eyes filled with love, and she knows she’s looking back at them with the same expression. Dahyun and Chaeyoung lean their heads onto Sana’s shoulders, just enjoying the closeness between them, when Sana blurts out, “I want this forever.”

Chaeyoung can’t help the smile that stretches at her cheeks. Knows Dahyun has the same smile on her own lips as well. The two of them look up at Sana, an embarrassed flush blossoming on her skin, and they both place their lips on either of her cheeks.

“We do, too,” Dahyun reassures her, squeezes their joined hands.

“Forever doesn’t sound too bad with you two,” Chaeyoung teases, but she means it. She would love to live the rest of her life with them by her side. Sana and Dahyun squeeze her hands a bit tighter, and she leans a bit closer to kiss both of them as lovingly as possible.

They find out the next day they had tied for Prom Queen, and Sana says some cheesy line about being in love with royalty. Chaeyoung shakes her head while Dahyun whines about how bad the line was, but they both still kiss the pout from Sana’s lips.

Chaeyoung thinks she could get used to forever.


End file.
